


Summer Skies.

by sunbabe



Series: But You Always Return. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU thing yea, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Might be more fics related to it, Other, it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Eiji liked to wander - to escape the confines of the palace's walls. And that was when he met him.A boy with hair of gold, and eyes like the sea.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: But You Always Return. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047826
Kudos: 4





	Summer Skies.

They had met once before. 

In the fields, when summer had been hot and the wind wasn't fair. The sun beat down on the world, soaking everything in the golden rays. It was something that Eiji had come to love, finding that it offered some solace. Away from the worries of being a prince, he could run and play in the tall grass. 

And this was were he had met him. He saw a head of golden hair, paired with sharp, blue eyes. He was leaning under a tree, a biwa in hand. He had seen them before, the musicians of the palace always had one of them when they played for his uncle. 

He hummed softly as he approached, although kept a fair distance between them, before leaning down a bit to try and get a better look at the other's face.

" Do you play? "

That seemed to surprise the boy - he had noticed the shuffling of feet towards him but had said nothing - before he let out something close to a laugh. 

" Of course I play, why else would I carry this around? "

His words were playful, in some odd way. It was such a change from the tone that the others would use towards him, and and that caught his attention even more. He moved to sit down on the ground, barely caring if his robes got dirtied. That was none of his concern at the moment. 

" Could you play for me, then? "

He seemed to consider that request, a look of thought crossing his face before he moved to sit criss-crossed. 

" Sure. " 

He adjusted his grip on the instrument, before letting his fingers brush skillfully against the strings. Eiji peered in wonderment as listened to the hum from the strings. He had always loved music, but never had the chance to be so close. To hear it like this. 

And he had to admit, the other played so much better than himself. His fingers were clumsy and shy when it came to any instrument, but he played with practiced ease. It made him even more excited to be around him. 

A small hum rose from the blond's lips - a song he recognized. It was one the people in the town would sing, although he never quite understood those words. Something it was too loud for him to understand, or he was too far away. 

" Can you tell me the name of that song? "

He blinked, his fingers stilling on the strings. He then shrugged in return, offering a thoughtful smile towards him. 

" Maybe another day. " 

Another day? Does that mean they'd see each other again? 

" I like how you play. It sounds pretty. "

Eiji paused, before moving to stand, patting off his robes lightly. 

" Can we meet here tomorrow, then? I want to learn how to play. If you'll teach me? "

Blue eyes peered upwards, before another hum left him. 

" Sure. I think it'd be nice to teach someone. " 

A grin spread across Eiji's face as he nodded sharply in return, before taking another moment of consideration. His arms hung by his sides, the male murmuring along,

" My name is Eiji. What's yours? "

" Felix. "

He took that in, and memorized it the best he could.

" Then tomorrow, Felix. " 

**Author's Note:**

> yea !! this was a fun little project


End file.
